


Fantasy (working on a better name)

by MysteryWeb



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in the Air, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, I mean who doesn't?, M/M, Peter Parker Has Fantasies with Quentin Beck, Public Blow Jobs, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker First Kiss, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker French Kissing, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), not beta we die like men, wasn't proofreaded either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Since he met Beck, Peter couldn't stop thinking about the man. When they were alone, Peter would ask everything for him.#no beta we die like men





	Fantasy (working on a better name)

**Author's Note:**

> It is 4:48 in the morning and I didn't even proofread this thing.  
I hope at least it is understandable.

Peter needed some fresh air. He was upset. Fury had dragged into that fight with some interdimensional beast not only him but also his friends. He didn't need him in the first place. He had Beck. Mister Beck. Quentin.  
He giggled like a stupid when he remembered the man with the cape and smart phrases.  
“I'm Mysterio”, ha had said minutes ago and Peter eyes' sparkled. Oh, he knew they sparkled because he felt something uncomfortable inside of his pants but something that felt really... how to put it? Nice.

It wasn't like he never touched himself. He did and it felt really good. The point was he was lacking of imagination. After the mess of the Snap and the Blip and the battle against Thanos, who would imagine something? So he didn't touch himself since then and he needed. His hormones was begging him to do it and the only thing that came to his mind since last night was Quentin Fucking Beck.

Where he should to start to drolling about? His damn crystal clear eyes? His damn beautiful smile? His perfect hair that shines like the sun depending on the light? Or maybe his suit. That piece of armor on his tights that makes Peter to go nuts. He wanted to be crushed by that armor, he wanted to be choked by the helmet around his head.

“Fuck”, he sighed far from relief both hands hidden his face.  
“Look”, Peter looked at up and saw Quentin in front of him, floating with his helmet and cape. He was saying something about Fury caring about him or something like that.   
“Really?”, he slipped out like he was paying attention to his words.   
“You guys do have sarcasm on this earth, right?”  
Peter scoffed. He was even funny. What else he could ask for?  
“How are you feeling?”   
Quentin asked him and sat down right next to him to drive him insane. Peter could hear Quentin's calm heartbeat. Just the opposite of his.   
“I didn’t think I was going to have to save the world this summer. I know that makes me sound like such a jerk. I just, I had this plan with this girl that I really like, I guess, and now it’s all ruined.”  
Was he even trying? Trying to play it cool with Quentin? Trying to make him jealous with some girl that doesn't exist in the very first place?  
“You’re not a jerk for wanting a normal life, kid”, fuck, that's hurt. “It’s a hard path. You see things, you do things, you make choices. People look up to you. Even if you win a battle, sometimes they die”, Quentin still calmed. Peter was a bunch of nerves at that moment. The closeness with the man started to feel unbearable.  
“I like you, Peter. You’re a good kid. There’s a part of me that wants me to tell you to just turn around, run away from all this. And then, there’s another part of me that knows what we’re about to fight, what’s at stake, and I’m glad you’re here.”  
Peter couldn't hear a damn thing after the “I like you” part.  
“Me too”, he replied to all of Quentin's efforts to making him feel better which had the opposite effect because he was feeling... wrong... But he couldn't hold it anymore. Taking all the air in his lungs like it was courage, Peter leaned toward Quentin and kissed him in the lips. A quick and sweet kiss. Better than a pillow, Peter thought. When he leaned back he met Quentin's eyes gazing at him but Peter didn't reply or say anything so Quentin kissed him back, taking the back of Peter's neck with one hand and grabbing hs arm with the other. When Peter realize what was going on, Quentin's tongue was dancing with his inside of his mouth and Peter knew why the girls were so loud on the porn movies when something like that happened to theirs. He was enjoying it. His free hand seemed to think by his own and it was touching the piece of armor of Quentin that was around his tights, and when he realized it, he was trying to climb onto his leg letting escape lewdy sounds from his mouth. “I need it”, he begged, watery eyes looking at that man.  
“Oh, Peter”, Quentin sighed cupping the kid's face. “What you want, I will give it all to you.”  
It was an one minute fantasy that went through his mind the very exact second Peter saw him coming. He wanted to eat him up when he was floating. Peter could secure his own body with his webs, he had his web shooters on and maybe after that they could experiment some more with them. But how he would ask him something like that? Quentin was already told him that he would make his wishes true. Did that mean the darkest ones too?  
Peter had to be clear with his words.  
“I want to you to unzipped your pants”, he said, “and to you to float in front of me.”  
Quentin ghosted a kiss on his neck, Peter felt the beard of the man like fire on his pale skin. He stood and, as Peter requested, he unzipped his pants -Peter didn't know he could do that actually, he was looking at his crotch every time he could, yes, he was; but he wasn't aware of the zippers of the suit, he didn't even care- and take his manhood on his hands after fly in front of the kid. Now Peter didn't know what to do. So he did the first thing that came into his mind, he grabbed it. He heard a moan from Quentin, it seemed he was doing okay with the strokes. It was his first time giving a hand job after all. He take it all when Quentin take 'one step closer' to him and get used to the intromission, wrapping his tongue around and being careful to not use his teeth when he was taking in and out, letting Quentin to take care of the situation. It wasn't like Peter didn't like to be in control but it was that or it was to falling hard on the floor -both Peter's hands were grabbing the webs from his web shooters. Peter could hear Quentin's blood running inside their veins of his manhood, the sound of his mouth being fucked by a man that he barely know, his own cum leaked from the tip of his own and staining Peter's underwear and pants. He moved faster. He grabbed his webs tighter, feeling them burning his palms while his head was up and down around Quentin's manhood. And then everything just... stopped. The man's fingers were in Peter's hair, his head still, forced him to take it all because that was what he wanted in the first place. He took it all, he swallow all that Quentin was giving so gently to him while one of his boots kept massaging the kid crotch.   
“I promise you, when this is over I will give it everything.”   
“Okay”, Peter said without noticing the green glow in Quentin's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
